Speak To Me Therepy
by UchihaKarasu22
Summary: Sakura is the only one for the job. Konaha is depending on her to fix him. The question is, is she brave enough to face the past to improve the future? Only you can find out by clicking on and reading what's inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea a few days ago...........**

**My inspiration(somewhat) was 24**

**I love that show!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So, please enjoy as following chapters will be coming up shortly!! :)**

* * *

The clicking and scratching of two pairs of high-heel shoes rang through the low traffic-filled hallways.

My ears filled with the light conversations as I walked a steady speed down the hall with Tsunade.

"You're the only one for the job," she stated, "I appreciate you taking up the offer."

Nervously, I began to grit my teeth.

"Sakura," she stopped and while turning to me she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Can you do this?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you can do this?"

I hesitated.

"Tsunade please—"

"I don't want you to feel pressured to do this Sak—"

"Tsunade," cutting her off. I placed my hand around her bent elbow. "I can do this."

It took her awhile to respond but with a slight smile and a nod she accepted. My grasp loosened as I turned away from her and faced to the front again. We began to walk again down to the end of the hall.

* * *

Reaching the door by a few last inches, we came to a stop where a young-faced guard stood in front of the door. With his stone-gray eyes he searched us both.

"And you are?" He looked at me with fierce eyes.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." I replied with intimidation rolling off my tongue with my name.

"Very well, we've been expecting you," he said as he unlocked the door. "Go right on in." I looked at Tsunade and turned as I walked in; holding onto the edge of the doorway. The guard closed the door. The click of the door frightened me as the hairs on the back of my neck rose. I felt beads of sweat on my back rolling down and beginning to form on my forehead. I felt my heartbeat speed up.

Walking deeper inside the dark room, there was a light hanging overhead and a table with a chair unmasked. What lied on the other side, I hadn't confronted in years. The shadow of his face was deep, but the only thing that didn't hide was a pair of crimson eyes.

* * *

**Sooooooooo...... who is it? (hint: read the summary lmfao)**

**hehehehehe**

**As I said before, future chapters are near in your future!!!**

**Love yas!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!!! Next chappie!!!!**

**hehehe :D**

**plz enjoy!**

* * *

I took the back of the chair with my left hand and slowly sat down. There was a grunt. Then in a hoarse voice he spoke.

"Sakura Haruno, eh?" I shivered at the chill of his voice.

"Hai, Sasuke?" I slowly got up again and wrapped a hand around the wire of the ceiling lamp and slowly led the light onto his face.

His appearance frightened me; so much I dropped the light. For a minute I stood there and as the light shook around my heartbeat grew faster once more.

Under his eyes were purple and bruised; and cuts and open gashes were spread amongst his entire body. Some of his fingers were broken and enveloped in dry blood. Underneath the dry blood I saw more bruises.

His hair was frazzled and gashes surrounded his bottom lip. He was breathing heavily from the action I made.

I felt tears surround the corners of my eyes.

"Wha—" The only thing that could form from my state of shock.

He coughed.

I sat back down again; causing him to stir in his chair.

I held my forehead in my palms. My elbows were lightly digging into my legs. Droplets were falling into the shadow of my head.

"What h-happened to you Sasuke?" I sniffled. The tears came out faster. I heard him stir again uncomfortably. There was a slight 'clink' that seemed to echo uncontrollably. Around his dirty, cut up wrists were silver handcuffs.

He coughed violently.

"What do you mean," his voice cracked from the extensive coughing.

"Exactly what I said, Sasuke, come on."

"Why did you leave me all alone!?" I screeched as jumped up and banged my hands on the cold metal table. _My courage finally came through._

The light bounced around again and started to frame the indents I left into the surface of the table.

He coughed violently again. His eyes shot open again.

"Do you have to do that?" He paused. "Are you trying to kill me?"

I huffed after crossing my arms.

"If I was trying to do that, I would have done that a long time ago when you left me." I turned away toward the door and close my eyes.

He sneered.

"You'll get over it sooner or later."

My eyes opened as I felt that phrase hit me like a strong wave crashing onto the sand.

"You better take that back, Sasuke, you've been gone for to long to know what I'm capable of now."

He snorted.

"No."

In a flash, I jumped onto the table, on my knees and grabbing his collar; we were face to face, the first time in years.

His hands were tightly gripping the arms of the chair he was handcuffed to. Blood was running down to the floor from his reopened gashes on his knuckles. He screamed in pain instantly; forgetting some of his fingers were broken on both of his hands.

He started wheezing.

"What's the matter?" I asked in fake concern. His eyes flashed up at me. The sharingan in his eyes changed to a faded black. His face dropped down to sadness.

"I'm—" He paused and coughed. He started wheezing again.

"I'm… what?"

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he looked down at the floor. I released my grasp on his collar. I turned and hopped off the table.

'They're really going to have to replace this table now,' I thought as I saw the deformation of where my knees were on the table. I rubbed the back of my head.

The door opened and the guard peered in.

"Time is up."

"Hai," I responded. I looked back at Sasuke. He just sat there like an old dying man.

I walked out of the room; the guard closing and locking the door behind me. I began walking away and the guard yelled out a "Have a good day and see you tomorrow." Without missing a step, I turned back and smiled.

Tsunade was waiting at the end of the hall, sitting in a chair while thoughtfully reading a magazine. I stood in front of her, holding the top of the spine of the magazine.

She looked up at me.

"So?"

"I think he'll cooperate."

* * *

**hehehe so watcha think?**

**leave me a comment por favor peepies!!!!!!**

**lmao ^.^ stay fresh! haha**


End file.
